Rentrée scolaire et Ultimatum
by Dinou
Summary: Elle ne lui laisse pas le choix


**Titre **: Rentrée Scolaire et ulitmatum

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: Romance

**Pairing **: Rose/Scorpius

**Résumé **: elle ne lui laisse pas le choix

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic réalisée dans le cadre du défi « Rentrée à Poudlard » sur la communauté LJ « Les héritiers »  
**Nombre de mots** : 731

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Scorpius Malfoy se sentait gagné par le stress. Un stress qu'il ne parvenait pas à endiguer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait flancher d'un moment à l'autre rien qu'en y pensant. Ca l'obsédait tellement qu'il en avait même parlé à son père, alors que Draco regardait par l'une des fenêtres du Malfoy Manor d'un ait pensif. Ce dernier l'avait regardé comme d'habitude avec son air froid patenté et lui avait dit :

- « Tu es un Malfoy, alors agis comme tel. Prends les choses en main qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Puis son père s'était devenu intéressé à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du Manoir. Scorpius avait jeté un coup d'œil et avait compris ce qui attirait tant le regard de son père : ni plus ni moins que sa mère en train de lire dans le jardin.

Mais maintenant, il ne pensait plus à ses parents, ils étaient bien loin de ses préoccupations présentes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fourrer une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un petit morceau de parchemin. Ce petit bout de parchemin était la cause de son stress. Il devait prendre une décision maintenant, où ça en était fini.

Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration, et il sortit du compartiment rempli de ses camarades de Serpentard.

- « Eh ! Scorpius où tu vas ? » lui demanda l'un de ses camarades.

Scorpius se retourna et lança un regard glacial à celui qui avait osé l'interpelé.

- « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » dit il dans un sifflement.

Puis Scorpius quitta définitivement le compartiment.

Il dut encore souffler plusieurs fois sous les regards surpris de quelques élèves qui traînaient dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Mais ils ne dirent rien et dégagèrent du passage du préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard, ne voulant pas être sa cible.

Puis Scorpius commença à marcher d'un pas assuré jusqu'à un autre compartiment, deux wagons plus loin.

Il ouvrit les portes de ce compartiment, et toutes les discussions se turent. Il la vit, elle était là et elle ne ferait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Son père avait raison, elle était la digne fille de sa mère, quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

Il repensa encore au parchemin qui était dans sa poche : elle avait osé lui poser un ultimatum à lui, Scorpius Malfoy. Il était avec la jeune femme depuis plusieurs mois, et quelques jours avant la rentrée elle avait décidé de faire avancer leur relation et lui avait envoyé ce fichu parchemin. Elle avait osé lui dire que s'il était aussi courageux qu'il le prétendait, il ne devrait pas avoir peur d'être publiquement avec elle. Mais peut être s'était-elle trompée sur lui. Alors elle lui avait posé un ultimatum : où ils s'affichaient ensemble ou ils se séparaient. Scorpius n'était pas du genre à céder au chantage, mais là, il était tellement amoureux, il n'avait pas le choix.

Scorpius entra alors dans le compartiment, faisant fi des exclamations des Gryffondors présents. Il tendit une main vers la jeune Rose Weasley. Cette dernière y posa la sienne sous les regards ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes. Il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils virent clairement tous les visages surpris de l'assistance. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête du jeune frère de Rose et des autres membres de sa famille.

Il se retourna vers sa belle et lui lança un regard que la jeune femme compris immédiatement.

- « On se retrouve au banquet. » leur dit-elle alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires.

- « Bah Rose… » commença son jeune frère, « où tu vas ? »

- « Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. » lui répondit-elle simplement.

- « Quand papa va savoir ça… »

- « Tu peux lui dire si ça t'amuse, je m'en fiche. » dit elle en se tournant vers Scorpius, pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi était sûre d'elle.

Scorpius ne dit pas un mot aux autres personnes présentes, mais il passa tendrement son bras autour des hanches de la jeune femme de sa vie et partit en direction du compartiment des préfets en chef, afin de commencer cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire en profitant de sa petite amie loin des regards indiscrets.

**Fin**

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ??

A bientôt pour d'autres fics !

**Dinou**


End file.
